stronkfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm 6
Realm 6 is a Realm with so many notable dimensions that it is coloquially referred to as the Dimension Realm. The Dimensions of Realm 6 are the many vast areas of land that make up the Realm, all under the Dark Lord Chin-Chin's control. These dimensions, while not as large as Realms, still require a medium to travel through. Dimensions Spice Land It's a land of spice. The only organisms that live in Spice Land are reptiles that have evolved to cope with the intense flavors and a massive diversity of spice plants. The diversity ranges from thumbnail-sized weeds that look similar to the long-extinct Sciadophyton to tree-like spice plants taller than the tallest redwood trees. Red Dick used spice from this sub-realm to make his gourmet spaghetti. It is unknown whether Red Dick must sneak to obtain the legendary spice, or whether the Dark Lord lets him pass as a sign of goodwill. All of Spice Land's products must be labeled as spice, most likely to pay homage to the Dark Lord Chin-Chin, who is the master of the Realm. Santa's Brother gets spices from Spice Land to shove up his ass. Hell (alternate) It's mostly the same old Hell we all know and love, except Chin-Chin has become friends with this Satan and he has added his own twist to it. It is presumably Fake Frank's residence, as he was seen painted in red and called The Devil in "THE RAMEN OFF" catastrophe. Since Chin-Chin's arrival, burs that stuck to his body have since fallen off and evolved to survive on less water and less light. The plants that thrive here are a dark red or dark brown color instead of green, and their structural turgidity or upright stature is provided by waste gases instead of water. Some plants are held upright by balloon-like bags of gas, while others have tubes of gas inside them. Most plants have a primitive, leafless, branching structure like seaweeds, though some have growths which are flattened or bulbous. Pakistan A country in Asia that borders India. It separated from India and gained its independence in 1947CH AD. It is hated by all in Realm 6 but, it is Chin-Chin's favorite. Only the most devout to the Dark Lord reside here. Not to be confused with Neo-Pakistan, which is a Realm, rather than a dimension. カンチョー(Kancho) Kancho is the art of poking your fingers up someone's ass. This dimension contains people performing kancho on each other, mostly you if you dare to enter this dimension. Not much is known of this dimension, for few dare to enter it, but some speculate that kancho was once a simple fun passtime for the citizens of this dimension, usually used as a greeting or a conversation starter. When Chin-Chin took over the realm, he turned the once fun and peaceful kancho into a brutal butt-raping bloodsport, which he then became the grand master of. Chin-Chin has never lost at Kancho, and presumably never will. 黒 人 ランド Also known as "Black People Land" or "Kokujin Rando" this is the true Africa, as opposed to Fake Africa. Fake Africa It looks exactly like Africa, but it's not really Africa (no AIDS). People who enter Fake Africa are driven to madness trying to figure out its logic. This dimension was long claimed to be Haiti, a country outside Africa but with the same problems that Africa holds. North Korea A country that borders China and South Korea. Only the people called "Extreme Traitors" by Chin Chin are imprisoned here. It is said that Chin Chin has a good relationship with Kim-Il Sung, along with Kim-Jong Il and Kim-Jong Un. Weeaboo Jones claimed he was imprisoned here after the events in the "WEEABOOS" incident. Weeaboo Death Camp Currently unknown. It is mostly said to incarcerate and execute the worst weeaboos in the Omniverse. Weeaboo Jones claimed he was also held in this prison until his death. Jacksonville, Florida The worst had to be saved for the last. Jacksonville, Florida takes the cake for the worst city and dimension ever, even worse than Hell, Fake Africa, and カンチョー combined. This city showed that even Chin-Chin has a little bit of a heart in his dark body. When he took Salamander Man from Frank for not sacrificing Chromosomes, Chin-Chin refused to take the great assflute player to Jacksonville, instead cursing him and keeping him hostage at the Rock Paper Scissors Arena. It is possible that "the worst" is a hoax, as this place has Chin-Chin's most powerful enemies, and so it is possible that Chin-Chin doesn't have any control of this dimension but much rather the peace^lords. Category:Realms